


Revolution Shittery AU

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls Freeform, Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caffeine Addiction, Control Issues, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Manipulation, Marking, Maude is a sex worker at the start, Multi, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Other, Ownership, Pop is the resistance, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Rock won the world tour, Some rock trolls aren't what they seem, Stockholm Syndrome, Synth and Barb are both very manipulated by the other metal and rock troll elders, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, Trauma, addiction as Manipulation, bit of a dark AU, might have a second chapter later, possessive character, rock sold out ages ago, set three years after the events of Trolls World Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Maude made a choice, and became Vixen, the exotic pop rock dancer in the heart of VRC in metal troll territory and their cousin, a giant metal troll named Synth, is the reason the queen threw her giant Tantrum Tour to unite all kingdoms under the awesomeness of a privatized society because the more trolls buying insurance the better insurance will be for everybody right? right? HA HA HA HA, no, no that's not how it works at all.
Relationships: (OC)Maude/Hickory (Trolls)/(OC)Bruno, Branch/Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Hickory (Trolls)/Original Genderfluid Character(s), Hickory (Trolls)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Revolution Shittery AU

**Author's Note:**

> Bruno belongs to Manny (@Brickoppy on Tumblr)  
> Oso belongs to Viz (@Visualwolf281 on Tumblr)  
> Maude and Synth belong to me (@Faerie-Fable1992 on Tumblr)

Bruno and Hickory grinned, the two trolls glowing the red eyes not the only ones in the crowd, but definitely the only ones watching so attentively to the purple troll known only as Vixen, an exotic dancer from the pop kingdom glide around the pole they were hanging off one handed while their legs twisted around it. "You sure that's the one?" Bruno asked in a grunt, arms still crossed over his chest, impressed by the tiny dancers flexibility but not thinking they were appropriate for what he and Hickory needed. 

"Don't worry big boy, that little troll has the skills we need" Hickory purred back, the glow of his red irises all the giant rock centaur could see of him for a moment before the lights over the bar turned on while the dancers set finished. "Go get the drinks, i'll go get us a private show with the Lil' Fox" Hickory said, leaping to his feet, the spurs on his boots clanking for a moment while all the metal on his outfit jangled. Bruno moved a lot slower, the giant bull centaur shaking his head, the matching hat he wore getting pulled low to cover his eyes. While Hickory ran to talk to the establishments owner, the bull trotted over to the bar, picking out bottles of booze to take into the back room with him and Hickory and hopefully the little Vixen.

"Private shows are strictly " _look, don't touch_ ", but if you want to be allowed to touch it costs double, if you damage them, you pay whatever revenue would be lost while they recover", the owner intoned boredly, picking at his teeth, ruddy green skin barely showing for all the tattoos he had. He took one look at Bruno when he arrived at Hickory's shoulder, sizing him up, and then turned back to the zombie-fied country yodeler. "He cums anywhere but a condom the cleaning fee gets doubled" he said then snatched the handful of cash, enough for an hour, out of the chartreuse trolls hand with a manic grin, before calling to one of the dancers to prep Vixen for a private show. "She'll grab you once the room's ready"

It took ten minutes for the room to be ready, Bruno and Hickory waiting by the door to the back area, watching other dancers file out onto the little stages to swing their bodies around poles or strip slowly. The dancer the owner had sent to get Vixen ready appearing at their shoulders, fake cat ears looking even cheaper up close, whispered for them to follow her. Hickory did with a dark smirk, counting the number of doors down the dark back corridor while Bruno huffed a few times, rolling his eyes behind the brim of his hat. 

It took them a moment to spot the lil' Fox when they entered their room, the soft silks and dark colors and low lighting at first making them blend in before they spotted them bent over in front of a mirror, a fox tail hanging from between their ass cheeks swaying side to side with every movement of their rounded hips before they turned, dropping the collar they'd been wearing onto a table so they could stretch. 

If the sexy little Vixen was surprised to see them when they opened their eyes, they didn't show it, instead they stepped forwards, a telltale little smirk on their nearly black lips, "I'm sorry to say Big Daddy, and, um, Bigger Daddy?, that i wasn't really expecting a long shift tonight, so i haven't got a routine planned" they stated, looking the two up and down with only a soft flush to give away that this wasn't what they had expected, waving one dainty hand towards the piles of cushions that sat around a pole. "That's not to say that you'll be bored, quite the opposite in fact, because it means that i'm open to requests, especially if you want your hours worth" they added, flush going down, watching the two red eyed rockers lower themselves into the cushions, relaxing back and beginning to pour drinks. 

"However, you didn't pay for touching, so that's still off the table, but i can touch you, within a certain limit" they purred almost sweetly.

"Well, we're here with a proposition for ya darlin, but if you wanna dance, pet us, and call us sweet names like daddy while we're here I ain't gon' stop ya" Hickory stated, sitting up straighter, hands on his knees while Vixen slid down the pole, their own knees spreading wide while they crouched. "And i gotta say i am very happy with the view" he said, watching what was between their legs with a grin and a lick to his lips before looking up at their face while Bruno snorted beside him. 

"Can we get this over and done with?" Bruno grunted, tilting his hat back so he could glare at hickory trying to flirt with the dancer. 

"Right, where are my manners? I'm Hickory, and this is Bruno, he's sweeter than he acts" Hickory retorted, shooting a look at Bruno before turning back to the lil' Fox, watching them stand, tail swishing through the air behind them while they swung them self upside down, spinning slowly with one hand touching the little podium, expression bored. 

"Y'know i meet like a hundred clients a week right? There's no point knowing your names" they said matter of factually, spreading their legs in a splits before straightening them back up and then kicking them both in one direction, spinning them self and the pole before flipping, dismounting flawlessly, close enough that either of the glowing eyed rockers could pull them down to their laps. 

"Right, except we're special, in that we can pay off your debt and free all your fellow pop trolls" the yodeler stated, hands clenched into fists at his side to keep from reaching out and touching the near naked dancer before him. 

"Heard that before, not falling for it" they stated, rolling their eyes while they reached out for a cushion, pulling it close to hug it, also hiding their near nudity. "But keep talking, you got a real pretty accent rocker boy".

"Yeah, i also got knowledge about your other name and the way you moonlight as a doctor when one of the otherdancers gets hurt here" Hickory said

Vixen didn't respond except to roll their eyes, tossing the cushion at Hickory's head only to squeak when the, so far nearly silent, giant grabbed one of their wrists and pulled them close to straddle his front legs which were crossed before him. "Your names Maude, and you got ties to the metal trolls, more specifically, their leader Synth" he grumbled, dangling them above his lap, holding them up to his eye-level only to hold them further away from himself when a tiny scalpel was held to his throat by a shaking hand. 

"My Cousin" they spat, hissing almost like a cat, "Can freeze in the ice for all i care, it's _her fault_ i was brought here, and _her fault_ the queen of rock went on her little _tantrum tour_ ". 

Both rockers blinked their glowing red eyes at the little pop troll, hats tilted back, almost falling off their heads, watching them kick out with their legs and try to slash at their throats with the little scalpel they must had hidden in their hair. Hickory was the one that took the scalpel, plucking it from their hand with ease, looking at it curiously, wondering aloud where they'd hidden it, looking them up and down almost playfully. Bruno tugged them in close to his chest, tucking their little purple head under his black bearded chin, arms holding them so they could no longer thrash or kick. It took only a few moments for the little thing to stop struggling.

Vixen huffed after the silence dragged on, relaxing slowly into the hold and Bruno couldn't help but blink when the little things actually hugged him, pressing closer. "First hug in three years and it's not even a real hug" he heard them murmur, almost as if they didn't realize they were talking out loud and he flapped his ears, looking at Hickory kind of dumbfounded who just shrugged then motioned to put them down. 

They clung to him for a second but then let him go, sitting on the little podium with their arms wrapped around them self, another cushion hugged to their front, hiding their near nudity. "So, what do you need?"

"To get close to Synth, and someone to patch us and the others up" Hickory responded easily, perfectly relaxed, though his ears drooped when Vixen covered them self up, pouting at the cushion in front of them. He shook the thought away, focusing on work and drinking, pouring a drink for the purple troll before handing the rest of the bottle to Bruno, for whom it was big enough to be considered a cup. He handed one of the cups to Vixen, watching them kick their legs back and forth, loosening their hold on the cushion so they could accept the drink, tipping it back and finishing it in only moments. 

"That was fast" Bruno muttered, sipping at the bottle slowly, hat pulled low so the purple troll couldn't see his expression, though Hickory could guess at the others and smirked to himself before turning back to Vixen. 

"So... you want me to be a doctor again, and spend time with my sweet but psycho, control freak of a cousin who thinks me being family is a good enough reason to forgive her for enslaving me and all my people and other kingdoms?" the pop rocker snorted, shooting Hickory a look as they set their glass down, arms crossing over the cushion in front of them again 

"That's right, feed us info, occasionally give someone stitches or help us stay hidden by telling her rumors" Hickory said, reaching for another bottle to offer the little troll something more to drink, still a little amazed by how they'd taken the first and wondering if they could do it with a second or even third. He blinked the red glow out of his eyes and watched them choke on their next drink, some of it coming out their little kitten-like nose. 

"You're not a zombie?!" the little thing hissed, immediately jumping to their feet to rush across the room, locking the door before pulling back a silk drape and locking the hidden door there too. "Holy fuck, i thought the revolution was a myth, how aren't your eyes glowing? How are you still you?" they asked, voice dropping to a whisper while they turned the music up.

"Gum drops" Hickory said with a grin, head tilted to the side, watching the sudden burst of excitement, the little fox running around the room covering up anything that could be used to spy on what was happening, little tail wagging behind them from all the movement before hanging limp down their back whenever they stopped.

"Gum drops? wait, you're that hickory? the one that helped Queen Poppy and Branch?" they asked, voice cracking softly, rushing forwards to clamber onto his lap, purple hands wrapped tight around the lapels of his rocker vest. "Are Poppy and Branch okay?" they asked, voice quiet compared to the metal music blasting through the room, but urgent, grey eyes brightening to blue, wide and full of hope. 

"Yeah, i'm that Hickory, my brother Dickory is back at the base with them, keeping them safe" he said, and then lips were crashing against his own, warm and energetically kissing him for a half a moment before the little thing was back up and across the room, pulling one of the silk drapes down to wrap them self in it, pacing back and forth, babbling almost incoherently about how best to get close to Synth, already sounding like they had agreed and Bruno nudged Hickory, making him look at him.

"I owe you a drink i guess, you were right, _right dancer_ " he grumbled, voice low and pitched before leaning forwards, "now we just gotta figure out how to get them the money to pay off their contract" he said, uncrossing then recrossing his behooved front legs, shuffling his back ones against the pillows just slightly. 

"You won't have to worry about that, my Debt isn't real, it's a word debt, it'll be forgiven as soon as i join up with Synth" the pop troll said, still tugging the silk around them self, somehow hearing them over the metal music, babbling about everything else in their head. Though they stopped suddenly, darting forwards to hug Bruno again, pressing their shapely little body against his broad chest, his arms wrapping round them automatically.

Hickory snorted, reaching out to touch their hair and felt them shiver, little thing burrowing closer to Bruno as if this was the first affectionate touch they'd had in years, and then realized, outside paid sex and lap-dances, this probably _was_ the only kindness the other troll had received, _for three years_. He felt a small moment of guilt for having judged them when everyone who knew them before they changed into Vixen had said that Maude wasn't at all like the troll Vixen _had to be_ to survive in the metal trolls section of Volcano Rock City, the tiny thing having to get used to giants and rough touches that held no warmth only heat. He could see the scars and faded bruises on their hips when he looked closer, the marks of over enthusiastic trolls, the room a little brighter than the main section of the club had been and he winced, running his fingers through their hair while Bruno shot him a confused look. 

"We still got time before the hours up, do you wanna just stay like this?" he asked softly, moving a little closer to the almost naked troll in his friends hold, watching them nod softly and then he moved closer, draping an arm over their tiny figure, shooting a look back up at Bruno who shrugged and hugged the warm, probably touch starved troll closer.   
  
Vixen didn't stop talking for long, back to babbling about the best way to get close to Synth, to make it believable that they were changing sides, but that would be easy in the end because Synth was a control freak and a wanted to own her cousin, because that's what family did in her mind, that's what love was, owning someone and controlling their life and happiness. It was why Vixen was in the club, punishment for not wanting to be controlled, not wanting to be owned and kept like a pet to put on display by their own cousin. This would be easy, it would, and it would be better than the club, the club where touch was always too much to handle and trolls were too rowdy in a not so pop troll sort of way, something always getting broken.

They must have said some of that out loud because when they pulled away Hickory and Bruno were both looking at them strangely and they huddled into them self, wiping mascara off their cheek with a small half giggled, embarrassed little sniffle that was close to breaking into a sob. "So um, ignore anything i said about myself and lets focus on the job, Synth is due here in a week, I should be leaving with her, after that, i have no clue how i'll get in contact with you, she's gonna be watching and monitoring my every move, but if you could get someone into her house as a member of the cleaning staff, i could probably hand them information somehow" they rambled, mouth barely keeping up with their sharp mind, fingers twisting their hair anxiously, covering their pierced chest with their arms and Bruno helped them stand, big hands wrapping around their waist, lifting them to their feet and setting them back on the little podium for the pole. 

Their big blue eyes looked down at his hands with a soft blush covering their cheeks before they turned, tugging the silk tighter around their small frame with a little shiver before walking back over to the little mirror, reaching for the collar. He watched them put it on, hands trembling as they tightened it and for a moment he could see the **_deadness_** in their eyes before it became masked with the soft and sultry smile he'd seen them wearing when they first came in. Bruno beside him seemed to tense at the sight of that smile, shooting the two trolls in the room a strange face before he huffed through his nose, pushing himself to his behooved feet, dragging across the floors that were probably dirty. 

"we'll see you soon, we hope" Hickory said, getting up to follow his partner around, trying to direct the now agitated bull centaur out of the room. They nodded, watching them go with blank eyes that stared a little too hollowly to feel real and yet still sent shivers down Hickory's spine. "What are we gonna tell Poppy and the others about Maude?" he asked Bruno as soon as the door closed behind them, alone in the dark corridor but still whispering just to be safe. 

"The truth" was all Bruno replied, shooting the shorter troll a look before he leaned down, snuffling Hickory's cheek for a moment. "She's broken and bent but still strong and wants to help" he said, only to pause when Hickory nudged him, blinking his eyes back to the red glow. 

"Not a she, Maude apparently goes by _they_ and _them_ pronouns according to Poppy and Branch" he said, fixing his hat and jeans, loosening his walk to look like he'd just been given a good time and Bruno copied a moment later, mulling what the yodeler had said over in his mind. 

"Hmn, you thought they were pretty" the taller troll murmured and Hickory laughed, elbowing him in the side as best he could considering the size difference, not used to being the shorter troll yet.

"Oh I don't deny it, but I was in character, you broke character and kept staring at their tits" he replied lowly, cracking his neck with a jovial grin on his lips, leading the way back to the main club just as the owner strolled through the door, heading into the dark corridor with a client on his heels and another dancer giggling by his side. "I saw you, peeking from under your hat, Vixens tits are the bomb right?" he said, slipping into character again with an ease that still baffled Bruno who forced himself not to respond, glaring straight ahead with no expression on his face even though his ears were flapped back a little. 

  
  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO ONE WEEK LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

They stared at the door to their change room, ignoring the presence of the two horned, clawed, scale covered metal trolls, giants that towered over their shorter than average form, glaring at them as heatedly as they always did and Vixen forced them self to show no fear, even when the door slammed open. The hurricane that was their cousin stormed in, grinning bright across her lips, painted a deep, dark cherry red that made her smile look even more beautiful and dangerous and made Vixen want to smile back, even though they couldn't, not when they knew the atrocities their cousin had committed. They finally turned away, turning their back on their cousin, pulling the jacket they'd been caught sneaking out in closer around their shoulders. "So i thought when i brought you to the club you said you'd stay because it was better than watching trolls get turned into rock zombies" Synth practically sang, shooing the two guards that were shorter than her out of the change room, moving closer so she could wind her hand into Vixens soft hair, tugging it until the troll was forced to stare up at her.   
  
"I heard there was an ice-cream shop down the road" They gritted out, trying to keep from snarling back in a rock troll sorta way. 

"The stuffs not that special" the tall rocker said, releasing Vixens hair with a huff of laughter, big hands with sharp claws grasping the others waist and spinning them round to face her, hands just a tough too rough on the smaller troll, always forgetting how fragile they were in comparison to other metal trolls. "It's too cold and sweet" she laughed, lifting her tiny cousin up to stand on the dresser so she wouldn't have to bend or look down quite so far.

"It's been _three years_ since I saw ** _the sun_** Synth!" Vixen screamed, pulling away, slapping at the big hands that were too rough and too much like all their clienteles, tears gathering in their blue eyes they tried desperately to keep in check, but the floodgates were opened. " _ **Three years**_ since I saw any friends, since I ate anything that didn't make me sick for days afterwards, since I was able to use _my own name_!" they shouted, little purple fists beating against their cousins shoulders as hard as the weak limbs could even while mascara ran down their cheeks. "I have bruises and scars from other trolls because they don't understand that i'm not strong like they are, and that _FUCKING TAIL I HAVE TO WEAR_ is always getting turned up which fucks my brain up so pain doesn't even register as pain until it's out, so _**even I**_ don't know i'm being hurt until the next day", they finally screamed, the mascara running down their cheeks hiding the metal troll markings showing up on their cheeks, spreading out like jagged cuts on their face. But Synth still saw them, her own ears and tail drooping, the horns on her head looking dull and blunt all of a sudden, even the bright red of her hair, the same shade as her lips, looked bleak, like they'd lost some of their color and soon she was pulling her tiny cousin in against herself, tucking their head under her chin. "I can't even remember what being loved feels like" was the last straw and Synth picked them up, cradling the suddenly black and grey troll in her arms.   
  
"Then it's time to come home, I'm not going to make you stay here if it's hurting you this much, you're MY family, MY responsibility, I'm going to keep you with me from now on and make sure you feel loved" the metal troll said, voice full of conviction, trying to be gentle with the small troll in her arms. She hadn't expected it to be this bad for the other troll, she'd expected the tiny little rocker to give in, to admit that Synth was right sooner, to join her and be part of the family, _like she wanted them to_. She could feel the moment Vixen passed out, going limp in her arms and she adjusted them in her hold, pulling them in tighter to herself so she could look them over, indeed finding bruises hidden under their jacket, scars on their hips from claws digging into skin that was too soft for them and sighed, realizing she had made the wrong decision. She refused to think about how this decision being wrong could mean that other decisions she'd made could be, despite the little voice of her conscience screaming in the back of her mind for her to listen to it.

  
  
  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO THREE MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _  
  


Bruno was the first of the group to spot Vixen, accompanying Synth on an overview of the newest addition to Volcano Rock City's stadium and the rock disguised country troll picked up some heavy equipment, moving closer to the section the rockers were inspecting and he watched the little ex-dancer from under the brim of his hat, careful not to draw attention to himself. Though they seemed to be doing the same, hands shoved deep in their jeans pockets, a black leotard clinging to their torso with a big fluffy jacket over the top, making them look even smaller, almost as if to draw attention away from their lack of color. The spy moved a tiny bit closer, hooves clopping on the hard ground and watched with a small flap of one of his ears as their ears moved, flicking back for a moment before swiveling forwards, their head turning to look around. He didn't nod to get their attention, but even from under the brim of his hat he saw them notice him, the tiny dancers eyes widening for half a heartbeat before slipping back to half mast, not moving anymore, not when Synths hand twisted into their hair, tugging them to look at some of the designs they had put in, a small first aide room at the stadium for if a concert went too hard core.

"It looks good, but it needs room for sanitation, a little more space could be carved out of the bedrock here to put in sinks and a sterilization cabinet for the equipment" Vixen stated, little hands spreading over the map, smoothing out the blue prints to point to the area that they were talking about, their voice bland and lacking any emotional inflection. Bruno's brows raised under his hat, setting the tools he was carrying down so he could sort them before beginning to tighten screws, blinking the red glow back into his eyes even though they were hidden under the brim of his hat.   
  
"why do you need a sterilization cabinet, it's a waste of money when you're going to be given packaged, sterile equipment whenever you want" one of the metal trolls in charge of a medical supply company asked snidely, nudging the troll beside him who guffawed.   
  
Synth seemed to bristle, ready to argue on her cousins behalf but Maude spoke up, boredly picking at the clan marking still healing on their neck, "Because, looking at the tallys of what your company will be providing, it isn't enough, and to have enough we'd need a storage room for the supplies to be kept on hand in case of emergencies" Vixen retorted, not flinching at all even when Synths hand in their hair tightened, pulling harshly while the metal troll laughed at the looks on her subjects faces. They continued without even pausing to let their words sink in, "putting in a sterilization cabinet will save all parties involved time and money, as well as labor, it will increase the chances of finishing all the upgrades to the stadium on time". They stopped, staring down the trolls who were almost triple their own height, towering over them, even the more averagely sized rock trolls were taller and bulkier than the too-small pop rocker. 

"I'd like to also suggest putting in some more handicap toilets on all levels of the stadium to make things more accessible, and extra cubicles in all the other bathrooms just to meet demand with the growing population" Maude added, looking up at the queen across the table from them, grey eyes hard and flinty, as if expecting someone to disagree with them, but the queen leapt at the idea, smoothing her own hands down on the blue prints, looking at them carefully.   
  
"No I agree, that's a great idea, i can have my dads specialists look at the blue prints tonight to put in his two cents about where the best placements for the new handicap bathrooms would be, we should also put in extra parking spaces for them as well as a kidszone close to the stage so the kids can see and be somewhere safe during concerts" the queen of hard rock cut in, excitedly bouncing in place before grinning at the grey pop rocker before then looking at the trolls in charge of building planning and labor expectantly. They immediately began looking over the plans, trying plan in accordance to what the Queen wanted and Bruno watched Synths hand in Vixens hair loosen, untwisting the messy black tresses before petting at them and he saw the little shaky exhale the tiny troll let out, hands trembling before getting shoved deep into the fluffy jackets pockets, hiding their reaction to the whispered praise from their giant cousin.   
  
"Can i go look around?" the Vixen asked, not looking up at the horned metal troll, instead slouching deeper into their jacket and the giantess immediately pointed to the nearest Zombie, which just happened to be Bruno, giving the little troll permission but only if they stayed with a rocker, reaching down to tweak an ear playfully only for the little rockers ears to flick and twitch out of Synths grasp, the whole troll flinching at the sudden movement. Bruno could see the little concerned frown on metal matriarchs face, but it was quickly covered up with a feral looking grin as the larger troll shoved the smaller troll forwards into Bruno's side. 

"we'll be leaving an hour, I have meetings back at the manor, be back here in 45 minutes" she said, tail flicking behind her before she turned her back on them, grinning at the others while she went back to planning, moving closer to the queen as if to show solidarity with the ruler, despite the small glares she and her cousin were receiving from the insurance execs who were attending as advisors.   
  
He helped the other troll straighten up, trying to be extra gentle with his big hands while trying to look as rough as the other rockers around him, watching them duck their head and cross their arms, hiding in the jacket around their shoulders, hunching in on them self as if to be even smaller before scurrying forwards towards where the first aide clinic was being dug out of the stone. Some of the natural born rockers were smoothing the rough edges out by spreading molten stone from the volcano itself onto the walls, humming the tune of a rock ballad under their breaths. There wasn't a word spoken until they were in the clinic, the empty, silent room that was slowly coming together but on pause until the building plans were approved. Vixen sighed, seeming to un-scrunch from their curled in position, shaking hands tearing the large furred jacket off to toss it across the room before starting to inspect the half built cabinets. "The strings are losing power" they whispered, slamming doors closed to drown out their voice and Bruno paused, lifting the brim of his hat, red eyes still glowing, wide with shock.   
  
"It's why they're not making more zombies, they're scared, the strings are losing their colors and they think it's because they don't have the leaders turned, but I think it's something else, something to do with the balance of music in the world, I also found out Synth isn't the one pulling all the strings, its the insurance companies and the big corporations, they have their claws dipped in everything and they've been in charge of raising the Queen since King Thrash got sick and Synth since they were a child, they're both just scapegoats and don't know it" the small troll rambled, voice high and anxious, constantly looking over at the door as if expecting to be suddenly attacked for talking out of turn or for saying something they weren't supposed to know. They were shaking, hands trembling even as they repeatedly opened and closed cabinets, covering up their voice so anyone walking past wouldn't hear.   
  
He trotted forwards, hands moving out slowly so as not to scare the skittish troll, watching them watch his hands warily before he gently rested his hands on their shoulders, thumbs kneading at their collarbones that were showing through their leotard and watched them take in a deep shuddering breath before leaning forwards. And just like at the club he ended up sitting, front legs folded over one another in front of him, pulling them close to huddle against his chest, hiding them from the world with his arms, the both of them hidden behind a counter. It took him a moment to realize the shaking was because Vixen was crying, the stressed little ball of anxiety breaking apart in his arms, sobbing silently into his chest hair and he wished Hickory were there. The yodeler was good with words, good at comforting other trolls, but he stayed still, curling his torso around them, arms moving to wrap more securely around the shaking little thing.   
  
And as if hearing his thoughts the door opened, a small, quiet yodel echoing into the room and Bruno poked his head up over the bench top nodding in silent greeting as the the chartreuse colored troll hurried to close the door and run to be around the side of the counter they were hiding behind. He paused at the sight, blinking the red glow from his silvery eyes before rushing forwards, reaching out to run yellow hands through black hair that was dry and coarse, trying to comfort the troll tensing in Bruno's arms. It took some time for the lil' Fox to relax again, the sobs and shakes petering out quickly as if the troll had run out of energy already. Hickory hummed something softly, a pop tune Poppy had taught him and watched with a sigh of relief when the small troll seemed to brighten, small streaks of purple appearing in their black hair, ears twitching for a moment. He leaned forwards, able to hear them humming along and smiled up at Bruno warmly who seemed to relax at the sight of that small amount of color.   
  
Their energy seemed to return the longer they hummed along, more streaks of dark violet spreading through their tangled hair, beginning to fidget between the two trolls currently comforting them before they began to wipe mascara and eyeliner that had run down their cheeks away. Bruno's arms dropped from around them as soon as they began to shift in his hold even though all he wanted was to hold them tighter, keep them safe and get the hell out of VRC. "It's best if you don't tell me anything about the resistance, I can't know anything, not the names of trolls, not the locations, if they question me, i can't guarantee that i won't break" they mumbled, wiping their thumbs under their eyes to smooth out their smudged makeup, voice low and factual, back to that bland voice they'd used earlier on stage, talking to the execs and Synth. The two rock disguised trolls watched them carefully extricate them self from Bruno's lap, a mumbled apology escaping their nearly purple again lips when they nearly tripped over one of his hooves. The little fox wiped at their face and then cleaned their makeup smeared hands on their black jeans, hiding all evidence that they'd been crying except the red rims around their now puffy eyes. Until they pulled out more makeup from their fluffy jacket, using the reflective chrome surface of a tap as a mirror to reapply the dark soot like stuff around their eyes and on their lashes. 

"we should start walking around, if I'm in here too long someone might get suspicious" Vixen whispered, tugging their jacket back on, some of the purple that had begun to reappear on their skin and in their hair seeming to darken back to grays and blacks, leaving them almost as dull as they had been when they'd first arrived at the concert stadium. "Keep getting shifted to the stadium though, I'm going to be attending meetings here every week with Synth, I'm part of all her meetings now" they said, not looking up from smoothing the soft fluff of their over-sized jacket back down, fingers brushing through it to untangle any knots until they'd finished talking, big eyes falling to half mast once more, meeting Bruno and Hickory's eyes one at a time before looking down at the ground submissively.   
  
Bruno lead the way out, holding the door open for the shrinking pop rocker, glad the brim of his hat came so low because he could watch them without anyone knowing.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO SIX MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Every week the little troll showed up with Synth, arguing the metal trolls into submission on stage, in front of rockers and zombies alike while Synth smirked, arms crossing over her chest, and every week there was a new tattoo or piercing, symbols of Vixen being remade into a rock troll whether it was what they wanted or not. Sometimes their colors were bright, almost overwhelming, lit up by the fire of the volcano or the stage lights. But most of the time they were grey, black hair twisted in Synths fingers, the metal troll keeping them close, only letting them go once they had finished conversations about the few things Vixen was allowed to give input into. Meanwhile Bruno and Hickory had started sneaking things in for the clever Fox, gumdrops, cotton candy, occasionally chewing gum even, after finding out that Synth wasn't letting them eat Pop Troll cuisine, worried that it would make it harder to make them a real rocker.

Their leotard was unzipped, spread open across their back, and Hickory was gently tracing his big fingers around the newest tattoo while their foxy friend popped gumdrops like they were painkillers, rolling them around on their tongue to get the flavor for that brief moment before swallowing them whole, occasionally sipping at a can of energy drink. "So this ones gotten bigger, it started on your neck and grew" he said, avoiding the spots that were still too fresh, still raw and scabbed.  
  
"Clan marking around the neck, displayed for everyone to see now that i'm not wearing a collar, after that, it spreads down onto my back because it's the only part of me big enough to hold them" they said, popping another gum drop, the colors sorted into small piles on their knees, eating the ones they didn't like first, saving the best for last. "Most metal trolls have " _Warrior_ " as their main marking, but apparently I have " _Healer_ " and then all the little markings that connect around it are my supposed other traits, including " _strategist_ ".

"And this one?" he and Bruno both asked at the same time, yellow fingers at the bottom of Vixens spine, a marking shaped like a fox head and surrounded by metal troll runes circling it, dashed through with a red line. 

"Her oldest advisor suggested it... Foxes are pretty but weak, considered the lowest form of predator, and the writing means prostitute, it's supposed to be an insult, but Synth ordered it be dashed through with red, absolving me of that supposed weakness" the pop rocker stated evenly, wincing when a hand pressed against it but not pulling away, instead, leaning into the soft touch despite the way it stung against their still red and blistered looking skin. Bruno had to stand up, pacing back and forth the almost finished first aide clinic, tail flicking agitatedly behind him until the pop rocker huffed, flicking a yellow gum drop at him, hitting him square in the forehead. Hickory couldn't help the little chuckle, leaning back to watch Bruno pause, hands flicking towards his hat as if to grab it only to snort out a breath through his nose before dropping to his knees, four legs curling under the barrel of his body. "It's fine, the markings don't matter to me, i just wish i'd get more than a week before getting another round of tattoos or piercings done, my body needs time to recover" the little thing whined, picking up the handful of yellow gumdrops to dump them on Bruno's lap. 

"Why is she rushing all the modifications like this?" Bruno asked, one of his giant hands, big enough to cover Vixens entire torso, picking up the gum drops one by one gently before he paused, noticing a new scent coming from Vixen who was watching his hand intently with their head tilted to the side. 

"I think she's tryna turn me into a metal troll, and she might be lonely, her and the queen, they both don't have friends, not even each other, so she keeps me close like a pet because she's been lead to believe that that's what ya do when y'love someone" they said back, distractedly watching his fingers pick up the lollies one at a time before biting their lip. That's when Hickory smelled it too, sniffing the air curiously around the tiny troll.

"His hands are pretty skilled" the yodeler intoned, purring the words into the Lil' Fox's ear, watching it twitch back while they whimpered in the back of their throat, flustering a little as they agreed, distracted enough it took them a moment to realize what they'd just done. When they did they were up and moving across to the other side of the room, pulling their big leather trench-coat on, hiding in its folds with plum purple cheeks, ears flicking between the submissive and the flustered positions repeatedly before flicking all the way back and tight to their skull, looking like they were about to hiss at the two rock disguised trolls. Hickory stayed completely still except for the grin spreading across his lips while Bruno glared at the yodeler and then looked apologetically at Fox. "Y'don't gotta be embarrassed about liking his hands, they're big, gentle, skilled, and dexterous love machines" the yellow troll said, shrugging nonchalantly, interrupting Bruno and Vixen before either of them could say anything. 

"I'm sorry, I'm going back to Synth, I'm sorry I didn't have any new information today" the purple troll squeaked, shoving the last few gumdrops in their mouth hastily before picking up their can of drink and ducking out of the room in one smooth motion. 

"Why'd ya say that?" Bruno asked, crossing his big arms over his chest at Hickory as soon as the door closed, giant bull moving a little closer to the taller than average yodeler, looking down at him from under the brim of his tilted back, spike studded hat. 

"Because they shouldn't live in denial of wanting to feel good" Hickory stated with a shrug, scooping up the last of the gumdrops from the otherwise clean floor, holding them out to Bruno as a peace offering. "Come on, the lil Fox deserves to know that they're allowed to want to feel good, and I've seen you lookin' at them just as curiously as they look at you, and hell, i ain't gonna deny that if they asked i'd let 'em do whatever they want with me" he said with an encouraging laugh, jumping to his feet, blinking the red glow into his eyes so he could look up at Bruno. "Plus, I ain't lying, you got real good hands for loving" he purred with a wink before turning around to go walk Vixen back to their cousins side, reminding his tall work colleague that the little thing wasn't allowed to walk around the stadium alone.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO TWO WEEKS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

"What do you mean when you say the zombiefication is coming undone?" one of the metal trolls shouted, glaring at the Queen of the hard rock trolls who was staring him down nonchalantly, arms crossed over her muscular chest, hip cocked to the side while she watched him rant and rave like a child throwing a tantrum. 

"She means exactly what she said" Synth stated, stepped forwards, glaring at her Uncle, tail swishing through the air behind her angrily, curling and coiling before snapping outwards like she was about to leap at him, but instead she nudged Vixen forwards, the doctor who'd been monitoring the sickening zombies, the red glows in their eyes having been weakening over the last few days. 

"The power of the strings isn't holding them properly, pretty soon there's going to be mass uprisings, my suggestion is figure out which ones are turning back the fastest, keep them quarantined away from the general populace and other zombies, maybe even undo the zombiefication to see if it's just that there's too many trolls under their control while we come up with a plan to fix the strings" the little troll said, voice catching on a growl when the large metal troll leaned down, snarling in their face as if to scare them. But Vixen stood their ground, arms uncrossing from around their chest to pull a scalpel from their hair, holding it to his jugular with calm blue eyes, their black streaks appearing on their cheeks, branching out like running mascara but sharp like cuts. They stepped forward when he stepped back, tiny little thing managing to cow a giant metal troll.

"We can't just give up the labor force like that, the economy will crash without them" he tried to defend, only for Vixen to snarl viciously, flicking their wrist so the scalpel flew from their fingers, becoming embedded deep into the tapestry right next to his pointed ear while he blanched. 

"There are currently a lot of rock trolls living on the streets, unable to afford homes because you decided a free labor force would be better than paying them a living wage, you could re-employ all the rockers who've been displaced by your so called progress" the little thing roared, the markings on their cheeks spreading for a moment before receding suddenly. Their expression changed, anger giving away to a deadly little smirk and they stepped forwards, hips swaying just slightly as they stalked closer to their prey, another scalpel dancing along their fingers, flicking around their wrist with expert skill that had him and a few of the other advisors in the room gulping. "What's wrong? too cheap for that?" they asked, purring the words out almost playfully.

"What do you mean my rockers are homeless?" Queen Barb shouted, interrupting with a slam of her hand against the table before her throne, "I thought there was supposed to be a social security net to keep that from happening". She was outraged, glaring at her own advisors while demanding the records for just about everything, adjourning the meeting until she could look at them with her dad, realizing her advisors might not be as trustworthy as she'd always thought.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Vixen sighed, closing the door to the VIP lounge of the stadium with both hands slowly before turning around. It was empty, devoid of all life and down below in the actual stadium trolls were working, overseen by an angry Synth who was still trying to figure out who to believe, her cousin she'd only known for a handful of years or her aunts and uncles she'd known her whole life. They spotted the little bar, already stocked with drinks and rushed over to it, originally looking for more energy drink, needing their fix because Synth had cut them off as punishment for their behavior in the throne room but when they found the Unicorn Vodka, with its sweet flavors that tasted like _home_ , and the glitter that made them think of _birthday cards and parties_ they couldn't drink anything else. They popped the bottle, not caring about cups as they staggered to sit on one of the lounges, looking at a pole on a glass pedestal filled with black roses and glittering skulls of various colors and raised a toast, choking back a sob before beginning to drink. 

It didn't take them long to start singing, locked away up out of everyone who could hurt them's reach, the closest to safe they'd been in years and likely ever would be again, (or maybe that was the booze talking), they let the words flow. With a bottle in one hand, the other wrapped around the pole and legs swinging they didn't notice the other door opening down the other end of the VIP lounge, Bruno having gone searching for them after finding out they'd been brought with Synth but sent away. Their soft voice was cracking and broken, a tiny growl in the back of their throat while they sang but the notes were sweet and he closed the door softly behind himself, creeping forwards to listen better. Their words were heartbroken, tears running down their face, mascara and eyeliner leaving black lines down their cheeks and chin, body slowly spinning around the pole as effortlessly as they breathed even when they raised the glittering bottle of vodka to their lips. He stopped a few paces away, crossing his arms over his chest, wanting nothing more than to reach out and pluck them down especially when he saw the pained shakes in their hands of someone gone too long without a fix. 

"Fuck, I don' wanna go back to th'club" they gasped eyes closed, dropping the bottle so their hand could clasp over their mouth to stifle their heart wrenching little sobs at just the thought of going back to that place, still not seeing the troll before them. Their tears came rushing faster from their eyes and Bruno reached out, grabbing the bottle before it could hit the darkly beautiful podium, setting it aside so he could take those few last steps forwards. "I can' go back" they whispered, pressing their forehead against the bar, hugging the pole with all their limbs, little body curled around it like a ball while they cried, barely reacting when his hand stopped their slow spin. His thumb brushed over the scars on their hip, stripped to nothing but underwear and he could see all the marks, every tattoo, every piercing, every scar and the fresh claw marks on their thighs. They sniffled, biting their lip to try and contain their sobs and slowly opened their eyes, fear and hope shining bright despite the misery they radiated, relaxing when they saw it was him. 

Bruno's hand traced down to their thigh, brushing over the claw marks, watching them stifle a little noise of pain behind their bitten lips again, shutting their eyes as if to block the whole world out before blinking them open again, watching him watch them. "What happened?" he asked, other hand coming up, wrapping around their waist as gently as he could, retracting his claws so he could tug them away from the pole. They leaned into his hold, unwrapping them self from the cold metal to instead wrap around him.

"She want'd me t'act like a metal troll, so I did, but I musta gone too far or- or maybe that's not what she wanted? I dunno, she won' tell me, and now I think she's gonna send me back t'the club and this time I ain't ever gon' see th'sun again" They admitted, words leaving in a jumbled rush before they curled into him, clutching tight to his shoulders with significantly smaller hands.

"Trolls're coming back from zombiefication, th'strings're gettin' weaker and th'execs are just worried bout their own wallets an' I called 'em out on it, like she said to, but I must' used th'wrong words or sum'thin cause now she won' even look at me an' I know I never wan'ed t'stay with her or even be related t'her but she's th'only family I ever had an' now I don't wanna lose her" they said, voice catching on sobs, breaking all over again as if being held were making them soft. 

Bruno listened to it all, holding them close, arms tight around their figure, pressing them into his chest with a soft frown. He had wondered where all the zombies that usually worked the stadium were, replaced with normal rock trolls who were able to stand the heat better, he'd never have thought the zombiefication was being undone, or coming undone by itself. He pushed those thoughts back though, focusing on the troll in his arms. "You won't go back to that joint, Hickory and I will come rescue you if she tries to dump you there" he promised, petting their hair down, fingers running over the tangled mess, coarse and dry from the heat of the volcano. His hand ran down their back, his hold loosening just slightly and then the little thing was climbing up a little higher,pulling back to look into his eyes for a moment. 

He was about to ask if they were okay, but couldn't, not when their lips were pressing to his own, soft and wet, sliding together against his. They tasted sweet, like the bubblegum vodka as well as their own natural watermelon flavor, and with a groan he pulled them closer, trying to remember to be gentle as he kissed them back, carefully angling his face with theirs to deepen the connection. He'd thought about kissing them, pictured it so much more awkward and strange feeling, but in reality? It was perfect, he couldn't have hoped for a better kiss even when he stepped back until his barrel was half laid on the lounge behind him. He sat them on the back of the lounge, one arm curled loose and warm around their waist, the other caressing up and down their soft thighs, fingers roaming and exploring purple skin. His fingers twitched against their side when they nipped his lip, kissing along his cheek bone to his ear as he tilted his head back letting their dexterous little fingers map out his jaw under his thick black beard. 

He felt his eyes slip closed, leaning into the touches when the little beauty in his arms began to run their fingers over his skin so light it was like the touch of a feather and traced the bridge of his nose. They lifted their touch higher, pushing his hat away so they could run their thumbs over the arch of his brows, fingers brushing black hair out of his face and when he opened his eyes he nearly wanted to close them all over again. Their stare was intense, big blue eyes taking in every mark on his skin, every change in texture mapped by gentle fingers that made him sigh, relaxing into every sweet caress of their curious digits. He felt dazed, dark skin turning a touch darker, warmer undertones rising on his cheeks, only half covered by his beard. Vixens eyes followed the little burst of color, fingers brushing down the sides of his face so they could sweep their thumbs in soft arches against his cheekbones before leaning forwards, kissing him again as reverently as they had before and still so much more _intense_.

The flavor bursting on his tongue when he swept it over their small lips was so full he thought he would taste them forever, sweet and distracting, especially when he felt their hands curling around the base of his horns, pulling them self closer. He swallowed a groan when he felt a leg wrap around one of his shoulders, skin scorched with a heat that burned all the way to his core wherever their skin touched, every point of connection becoming lit up like infernos and he had to grip the lounge, fingers digging onto the soft foam to keep from gripping softly rounded hips. It took everything he had not to press forward or to grab them in his big hands and pull them closer, especially when they broke the kiss with a soft gasp of his name like a prayer to heaven. He didn't think his heart could pound any harder in his chest, but he was so very wrong, finding out the hard way when fingers caressed and traced every curve and line of his face and down to his shoulders, lips peppering kisses all over his face with small whispers of how _handsome_ he was, how _completely_ and _utterly gorgeous_ they thought him and how they were the _luckiest troll in the world_ right then and there.

So engrossed in their consumption of one another neither of the trolls noticed one of the doors opening, clicking closed and then snapping locked or the third trolls footsteps before they flopped onto one of the other lounges, watching them with the glittery Unicorn Vodka in his hands and a grin on his yellow lips. "So, this is a development and a half" Hickory said, voice loud and boisterous when their lips parted next, breaking the silence and startling them both so bad Vixen nearly fell off the back of the lounge. His chuckle was drowned out by the sound of Bruno huffing angrily at him, big hands unclenching from the lounge, glaring at his friend and part time lover as if daring him to continue. He should have known better than to challenge Hickory though, the yellow troll pouring himself a glass of the glittery fluid with a chuckle and a raised brow, looking the two flushed trolls over. "Its a good thing I came, you two are dreadful at locking doors and could have been walked in on by anyone" he stated, grinning before chugging his drink, "Oh that's sweet". He licked his lips, dumping the empty bottle and cup down on the floor before getting up, switching over to their lounge just as Vixen had moved to sit on the actual cushions instead of the backrest.

He draped an arm over their shoulder, pulling Bruno back in with a rough tug so the two of them were pressed tight to either side of the tiny troll between them. "Now this is usually when I ask to be allowed to _join in_ or remind you to use _protection_ , but instead, I came to warn you that Synth is looking for you" he said, grinning bright and wide only to stop a moment later when he realized the purple trolls make up was smeared and not from kissing Bruno. "Are y'okay Vix?" Hickory asked, reaching out to cup their jaw, tilting their face up to his, thumbs brushing over their cheeks to wipe away the mascara and eyeliner staining their usually grungy purple colored cheeks that had suddenly blanched. He watched their eyes widen in fear and then the little thing was struggling out from between them, darting over to their clothes to start getting dressed again. He watched them struggle to drag the leotard on and he flinched in sympathy when a fresh piercing on their ear was tugged and they yelped, blood already beginning to leak from the wound. But they didn't slow down, a look of terror on their paling face, what little color they'd managed to hold onto fading to grey already while they yanked their leotard on, doing up the many zips and clips before trying to tug their jeans up, falling over with a small yelp, shaking head to toe.   
  
Both the rock disguised trolls were by their side a moment later, Bruno helping them into their clothes while Hickory tried to find out what was wrong and stem the flow of blood from their ear. The yellow trolls mouth fell open when their clever little Fox reached out, their tiny part rock troll claws extended to grasp at the centaurs belt, holding on as if for their life. "She's real angry at me, what... What if she takes me back to the strip club? or a worse one? I can'... I don' wanna go back t'that" they whispered, whole body trembling in fear, small, panicked gasps choking their breath off. 

Hickory's mouth closed with a click, a small rush of anger rushing through his blood before he could stamp it down though it was crushed by the sudden realization that Bruno had already had this conversation with Vixen, the taller troll lowering himself to rest his barrels chest on the ground, still taller than the purple troll but cupping their grey cheeks in his dark, olive toned, tanned hands so he could force them to look into his eyes. "Hickory and I will rescue you if she tries to leave you there again" he promised, his voice deeper than usual, red eyes staring into their big grey ones and Hickory agreed even though he didn't know what was going on.

"Won't let anyone hurt ya lil' Fox" he said while Bruno cleaned the makeup smudges off their face and Hick helped them fix the rest of their clothes and hair up. As soon as Vixens makeup was fixed and their clothes on the three trolls began cleaning the VIP lounge up, though Bruno and Hickory stood close together, whispering about what their lil' Fox had said. Everyone was distracted when one of the doors unlocked, and the two supposed-to-be-zombies quickly blinked the red glow into their eyes as soon as the door slammed open, rushing to hide what they'd been doing. They didn't need to worry though, because Synth only had eyes for her cousin, spotting the little thing just as they were dumping the empty vodka bottle and setting down the dirty cup Hickory had used.

She was suddenly across the room, crowding Vixen against the bar, hand tangled into their messy hair and now Hickory understood why they always seemed so confused when he tried to make it neat, why they'd freeze up like they expected pain only to melt moments later. Synth lifted the grey troll by their hair, fingers fisting into the tresses so she could twist the strands round her hand before picking them up. It took everything Hickory had not to yell out, and he could see the expression on Bruno's face, his red eyes flashing like he wanted to charge before he tilted his hat low over his face, lower even than usual to hide the way he grit his teeth. The scariest part was Vixen, raising their eyes to Synths in a dead stare, as hollow and cold as a waiting casket, not that the giant metal troll seemed to care. "I've got a job for you tomorrow, and if you're good i'll take you to that ice cream place down the road from the strip club you used to live at" Synth announced, a sweet smile, giddy and excited on her face, at complete odds with the rough way she manhandled her tiny cousin who was gripping her wrist, trying to loosen her hold on their hair only to yelp when a second clawed hand wrapped too tight around their waist lifting them up to sit on the bar.   
  
"Why are you in the VIP lounge anyways?' she asked, looking around, spotting the two zombie rockers, narrowing her eyes at them. "And why are you up here with my cousin? with alcohol... oh, were you giving them a private show" she said, answering her own question, her paranoia immediately replaced with a cheerful grin, looking between the two country rockers and then at the mini metal troll she was slowly turning her cousin into. "I know you spend every trip to the stadium with them, sometimes i think you know them from somewhere else, but i didn't think you knew them enough to get on a pole for them" she laughed, turning sharp blue eyes towards the alcohol Vixen had been drinking, lifting the bottle to sniff it only to gag from how sweet it was. "But then again, i guess you can take the troll off the pole but not the pole out of the troll" she practically sang, nonchalant until she realized how dirty it was, bursting into manic giggles for a moment before turning, hand returning to Vixens hair to pull, tilting their head back so she could look into their eyes. 

"They used t'be some o'my top clients, we was just havin' a drink t'gether" Vixen squeaked, wincing, little hands trying to wrestle the giant hand out of their hair again. 

"In the future, Zombies aren't allowed in the VIP lounge, but i won't tell anyone if it's only them two you bring in here" she said, releasing her cousins hair, quickly dusting her clothes off before checking the time on her watch. "Time to go, come on" she said, grabbing the little trolls wrist and dragging them off the bar and out of the lounge without a glance back, talking animatedly about the expansions happening to the stadium while loudly contemplating what to have for dinner. Hickory and Bruno looked at each other, eyes wide when the door clicked closed, leaving them in silence again. 

"And our little Fox says their cousin is gentle for a metal troll" Hickory muttered, near horrified, looking away from Bruno and instead to the door the two rockers had left through. Bruno on the other hand started stomping his hooves, tail flicking behind him in agitation while he paced, ripping his hat off so he could toss it onto the lounge he'd been kissing Vixen on, looking ready to charge at something again. He growled something under his breath, punching one of his meaty fists into the other hand hard enough a loud "crack" sounded through the room. He looked at his hat on the lounge, pausing for a few long moments, mind going back to those amazing kisses they'd shared, wishing he could turn back time and lock them both in those moments forever. "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow" Bruno muttered, shoulders slumping, drooping onto the lounge, pulling Hickory in close to snuffle at his shoulders and chest, seeking comfort in his friend who immediately turned to give it to him, hugging him back. "So do I" Hickory mumbled, moving just a little closer, wrapping his legs around Bruno's waist, pulling him down for a kiss to distract both of them from the dark thoughts racing through their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is actually an Au where Maude didn't go on the world tour, Maude was captured with some other pop trolls and the end concert never happened because Poppy, Branch, The Funk Family and Delta all escaped and started the Resistance
> 
> To figure out who would become rock zombies and who would just get "employed" or "adopted" into Rock, the trolls in charge would line up groups of trolls and give them a rock song to sing, if they sang it, they got to keep their colors, if not, they got turned into a zombie. 
> 
> Maude not only sang a rock song but got their colors and their metal troll eye markings, jagged lines down their face that only appear when Maude is super pissed and after some digging it was discovered that Maude was related to the main Metal Troll Family and Synth, as the head of said family tried to get Maude to agree to join her, giving them the option of becoming a dancer at a strip bar for metal trolls or working side by side with her, bringing the power and awesomeness of rock to all trolls. Maude said they'd rather be a stripper than contribute to enslaving the other kingdoms or hurting other trolls.
> 
> So Synth made them a stripper thinking they'd quit and join her after a month or two instead Maude was stuck there for three years. If Hickory and Bruno had waited even another week to ask Maude to join the resistance it would have been too late.


End file.
